Playing With Fire
by Rain and Moss
Summary: Ginny Weasley is the Girl. For the past years she ahs been living in her brother's shadows. But that's about to stop. This year she's no longer sticking to the rules. Read on for the hilarious adventures of a slightly insane 15 year old.
1. Disclaimer

_**Playing With Fire**_

**An Original Story by Arielle (the author)**

**Disclaimer:**

_Harry Potter, Characters, names, and related indicia are trademarks of and copyright_

_Warner Bros. Harry Potter Publishing Rights copyright J.K. Rowling. All Rights Reserved._

**Author's note:**

_I do not own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter world, _

_I merely get to play there for a while._

**Copyright: DON'T TAKE MY STUFF!**

_**Characters by J.K. Rowling :**_

Hermione Granger

Ronald Weasley

Harry Potter

Ginny Weasley

Draco Malfoy

Severus Snape

Minerva McGonagall

Albus Dumbledore

Madeye Moody

Nymphadora Tonks

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Dobby

Lucius Malfoy

Narcissa Malfoy

Fleur Delacour

Aberforth Dumbledore

Peter Pettigrew

Rubeus Hagrid

Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George Weasley

Tom Marvolo 'Voldemort' Riddle

Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley

**oh geeze! . . . You know the rest already. . .**


	2. Chapter 1: Insanity

_**A/N **_So this is my first story that I have ever put up and I really want to know what you guys think. It's "Constructive" critism hehe no such thing. Anyway I'm changing the bit about the necklace from Bill. It's now a broom. It works better later on. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 1**_

Insanity Lurks around Every Corner 

The black owl swerved across the sky, blocking the full moon's light from entering Ginny's window. She rolled over in her bed and sighed, a small smile playing across her lips.

_Ginny ran across the beach, the sun above her was a huge face. The face looked oddly familiar. She tried to look closer but couldn't quite make it out. She quickly hopped on the back of a ginormous sea turtle and rode it up a palm tree. _

_She stepped off and was standing in a coconut. The sun turned out to be Harry's face, all glowing yellow and orange. He was laughing. She then looked down to see that she was naked. _

_She tried to cover herself but just then Draco rushed by flying on a clamshell pulled by spiders. He was dressed in bright red old-fashioned pajamas. _

_She jumped onto the clam beside him and they flew off into the sunlight. Draco turned to her and she saw that he wasn't Draco at all, he was Fred but on Fred's shoulder was George's head along with Fred's. Fred/George then started to sing "Schools Out For the Summer" and jumped off into the sea. _

_She was left all alone riding the clam, naked. Just then a moose came galloping on a moonbeam to her. _

"_Jump on, eh?" He said, he was wearing a plaid shirt and a hat with earflaps. She jumped onto his back and they swam away through pink water while fish sang "She'll be Coming 'Round the Mountain When She Comes" in very high, squeaky voices. _

"She'll be wearing pink pajamas when she comes, yeeehaw!" Ginny opened her eyes to see Fred and George singing.

"What are you doing?" She asked groggily rubbing her eyes and trying to untangle herself from her sheets. They laughed.

"Messing with your dreams" Fred answered and ran out of the room pulling George along with him.

Ginny threw a pillow after them, a muffled screech floated up the stairs, then a bump then,"Oy! Fred, I'm stuck."

Ginny grinned triumphantly, stretched and glanced around her room, trying to plan a route from her bed to her dresser without giving herself multiple injuries.

Stepping out of bed Ginny took a flying leap at a lone spot of brown rug. _HAHA! Made it. I am superman with superhuman strength to fly across even the worst messes. Muahahahaha! OW! _Her train of thought crashed as she fell over the garbage can.

"Ginny! Are you all right?" Molly hollered from the kitchen. Ginny peered out the door.

"Yeah! But I was just about eaten by my some discarded undergarments" she hollered down the stairs.

"Oh! You really must learn to control that room of yours, its been no end of trouble-" Her mothers voice was reduced to a muffled droning as Ginny tripped over a lawn chair and in a frantic struggle somehow ended up under the bed where a pair of kindly old bunny slippers invited her to join them for afternoon tea.

After politely declining Ginny wormed her way out from under the bed and finally put some clothes on. With that done she flounced down the stairs to the bathroom where all the Weasley boys stood yelling at Bill who was evidently taking too much time in the bathroom.

"Move it!" She bellowed at the boys, pushing past them to the door.

"What? We've been waiting forever!" Protested George.

"Yeah! I've been here since 7:00" Added Ron glaring at her through bleary eyes.

"PMS GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Ginny bellowed. The magic word spoken they all backed away in a bit of a hurry and Ginny slipped into the bathroom as Bill exited. Ginny leaned on the counter and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Blue-ish green eyes stared back at her. _Wow I need to get more sleep. _She thought as she plucked at her wine-coloured hair in disgust. It had gone frizzy overnight. _Why did I sleep with it wet? Oh riiiiiiight, I wanted to be a poodle... Not! Ok I need to stop talking to myself...Oh My God! Is that a pimple...? No it's a jujube...really...no you idiot... Stop it! Stop it! ...You're the only one talking...oh. _

"OK, hair, it's on." She grabbed a brush and after 20 minutes fighting a losing battle against the tangled mass she let out a growl and pulled it back into a ponytail, glaring as pieces escaped and hung in her eyes. She grimaced and watched her reflection warily. _Nobody can tell that we are really insane...noooooo...I'm just a normal kid to them...but really I shall rule the world! Muahahahaha! _Ginny opened the door, flashed the scowling boys a cheery smile, and bounced downstairs.

"Mom, can we please start eating?" Wined Bill from across the table.

"No" Mom said swatting his hand away from the pancakes "I want to have a nice family breakfast with my boys for once." Fifteen minutes later Fred, George, Charlie and Ron came stampeding down the stairs.

"Now we can eat." She proclaimed, clapping her hands together under her bosom in joyus celebration. Ginny lunged at the pancakes and squirted them with raspberry syrup before the boys could engulf the teetering pile.

"So what is new in my babies lives?" Mom asked looking around happily at her family.

"I need new robes." Called George through a mouthful of muffin. A piece fell out and Ginny gave him a look of disgust as he picked the tidbit up off the floor and popped it in his mouth.

_She must be in heaven, her whole family home for the summer. Why did they all come back? I just want to get away from here. Really? _Questioned a voice _where would you go?_ _Boura Boura! ...What is that? I donno I just thought it sounded like a cool place... Ooookay... How 'bout Venice? Yay canals!_

"Don't talk with your mouth full, dear." Mom scolded George. "Anyone else?"

"I've gone insane." Ginny volunteered.

"That's nice dear. Fred, when are you planning to get a job? And what was that about moving out this year?" Molly said absent-mindedly.

Ginny sighed. _Of course; the family comes home, I get ignored. And I do have a serious problem here. _She excused herself and went outside.

_A/n_ So what do you think? Review please! I need pointers...sort of.


	3. Chapter 2: Wandering and Wondering

_**Chapter 2**_

**Wandering and Wondering**

_Look at all the pretty colours. Ooooh aren't they pwetty…_Ginny wandered down the forest trail. The flowers in the forest behind their house were in full bloom and brilliant shades of purple and pink decorated the deep green of the forest.

_Grrrrr! Only a few more weeks of this and then we're off to school. And I can see Trista again! _She added on a positive note.

Ginny smiled at the thought of her best friend. They had met in Diagon Alley in their first year and been best friends ever since. Trista was a muggle-born, her black curly hair, dark skin, dark chocolate brown eyes and bubbly disposition made her the best friend anyone as insane as Ginny could hope for. There was no one nicer, funnier or sweeter then Tris anywhere in the world. Short and perky, that was Tris.

"Kssssch!" Ginny hurled back to the present to find Kitten, her tiny white owl, hissing at a pair of advancing crows. Ginny watched amused, as Kit puffed up her chest and spat owl curses at the crows. _They have to be at least twice as big as her. _Ginny giggled.

She had gotten Kitten for her 15 birthday, although the only reason she got her was because Pig had a little tumble with Mrs. Pennyfeather's owl, Angel.

Ah yes, the 15 birthday, it had been her best ever. She had finally gotten an owl from her parents along with a new pair of school robes and to top it all off, new dress robes from Fred and George.

Ginny frowned around her. She had lost track of time and had no idea where she was. She bit her lip and peered into the forest around her. A very large pine tree stood before her. It's branches swooping down to the ground. Near the top a wooden structure sat, nestled between two branches.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Ginny slipped under the bottom branches and looked up. The trees brown arms created a perfect natural ladder. Ginny vaulted onto the lowest branch and began to climb.

Three minutes later her head popped through a hole in the floor of the structure, which turned out to be an old tree house. Ginny stood up and brushed off the pine needles.

The walls of the tree house were made of branches, the floor was a huge slab of plywood and the roof had been constructed with more plywood.

Bent nails stood out at odd angles everywhere; a ratty blue blanket was thrown over a faded yellow armchair. Ginny laughed. _This is so perfect! I wanted to have a place where I could be alone and now I have it!_ She leaned out one of the four windows and peered across the sea of treetops.

The Burrow sat lop-sidedly on the hill beside Eel Lake. Across the aqua waters was the Malfoy Manor. Ginny could see only a dot of black where it was, even if she couldn't see it properly she knew it was there, like a dark storm cloud just over the horizon.

A rustle from below jarred her back to the tree house.

"Well I knew someone would find my tree house someday." Bill's head popped up through the floor. Ginny shrieked and fell back into the armchair.

Bill extracted himself from the hole and sighed happily.

"Way to give me heart-attack." Ginny said angrily.

Bill laughed and stroked Kittens white head. Kitten started vibrating with pleasure. _That's weird, even my owl thinks Bill's hot. Well who wouldn't? Black pony tail, treasure hunter, huge biceps, washboard abs...ack! Ginny! He's your brother! Stop it! Stop it! _

Ginny banged her head against the wall. A branch fell away. Bill and Ginny watched as it tumbled down the tree. Bill made a face at the distance.

"Oh Merlin this place has grown since I was here last." He said backing away from the hole.

"Ooooooooh what's this? My mocho brother is afraid of heights?" Ginny steepled her finger and did her best plotting face.

"Tell and die." Threatened Bill. "Oh I have something for you." He added pulling a package from his back pocket, waved his wand over it and it began to grow, the once pencil sized object finally stopped at the size of a broom, and oddly enough it looked the part.

"I had to make it smaller so I could get it out of the country." He said sheepishly. Ginny brightened at the thought of forbidden objects and watched with interest.

"Hmmm does it taste good?" She inquired, already guessing what is was. Bill shook his head,

"No but its _sparkly!_" He said in a perky voice. Bill happily handed her the package.

Ginny looked at it uncertainly. "It doesn't look like something that would be sparkly."

"No you're right. It isn't sparkly...I just like that word." Bill said, receiving a funny look from Ginny.

"Now open the stupid thing!" He exclaimed impatiently. Ginny tore off the paper to find a handle, followed by more handle and finally the straight twigs of the end. The broom was birch and as smooth as glass. The wood was a pearly white colour and it hummed, as if excited to be free.

"Oh Bill! I love it! Where did you get it?" Ginny gasped running a finger along the wood. Bill grinned happily.

"I found it in an old pawn hand shop when I was traveling through France. The shopkeeper told me that it needed a sanding and then it would be as good as new. As soon as I saw the old Moonbeam I knew it would be a perfect gift for my little sis's 15 birthday." He ruffled her hair and grinned.

Ginny threw her arms around Bill. She was speechless. Moonbeams weren't a very old brand; they had come out just before the Firebolt.

"It's sort of old though. So, yeah, um if it starts to fall and breaks it's not my fault if you die. So no haunting me." Bill laughed when Ginny paled and hit him.

"Ok little sis, let's go get me a broom so you can show me your chaser skills." Bill slid through the floor; Ginny followed eager to try it out.

She had been training all summer for the team and was delighted that she had gotten the place of Chaser. Most of the team had left because they finished school so the team now consisted of Ron as keeper, Peakes and Coute as beaters. Ginny didn't actually know their first names. Harry got his seeker position back along with being captain and Ginny was chaser along with Katie and Damelza.

As the two Weasleys headed to the broom shed they barreled into Fred, George, Charlie and Ron. They were all out of breath and had huge grins on their faces.

"We got it!" Gasped George. Ginny frowned, confused.

"What did you get?" She asked suspiciously.

"The shop! The apartment!" Fred scooped her up in a hug and did a happy little dance around the yard.

"Wait, wait, wait! Shop? Apartment? Can you please fill me in?" Bill wined, picking up the white broom from where it had fallen.

"Zonks went out of business! We bought the shop!"

"It's bigger than the one in Diagon Alley. But we're keeping that one as a chain." added George

"There's an apartment upstairs and we will move in there! I'm. So. Happy!" Fred set Ginny down and bounced beside them as they walked towards the Quidditch field.

"Ginny! Trista's here!" Ginny jumped off her bed as her mom yelled up the stairs. She trotted down the stairs and barreled into Tris.

"Ginnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Tris squealed hugging her. Ginny hugged back, exclaiming about how good it was to see her as she was.

The girls grabbed the essentials and stampeded up the stairs, stopping twice for Tris to peer around the door to Ron's room and the twins.

For some reason, unknown to Ginny, girls had started to flock to her once gangly, shy daft brother. And the twins were an even bigger mystery. Still obsessed with humiliating her she found absolutely nothing appealing in them. _Although that could be because of the fact that: THEY'RE YOUR BLOODY BOTHERS! _She shook her head to dislodge the voice and pulled Tris away from the bathroom door that had been left open by a half naked Charlie.

Ginny sprawled across the bed. A pile of magazines and chips sat in the middle of the floor.

"Pass me the dill-pickle chips." She propped herself up against a pillow.

"Catch!" Tris appeared from the pile and hurled the bag at her. Ginny laughed and snatched it out of the air.

"So girl, are you totally stoked about fifth year?" Tris asked stuffing a handful of pink popcorn into her mouth.

Ginny made a face. "Nah, its school, remember?" Tris nodded in agreement.

"But what about Harry?" She asked slyly. Ginny shuddered remembering her past obsession. Tris raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh forget him." Ginny giggled and added. "Although he has a killer six-pack..." Tris shrieked and whacked her with a pillow.

"I. Did. Not. Need. To. Hear. That!" She shrieked, clawing at her ears and thumping the pillow against the hysterical Ginny.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahh! I'm joking!" Ginny's scream was muffled with pillows. A frantic frenzy of pillow fighting followed. Suddenly Tris stopped. A horrified look flashed onto her face.

"How would you know if he has a six-pack?" She asked suspiciously. Ginny grinned evilly.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know."

Tris shuddered.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something _way _worse than what it actually was." Ginny said laughing as Tris glared at her.

"Stupid overactive imagination." Tris muttered.


	4. Chapter 3: Death Eater

Chapter 3 Death Eater 

Draco stared out his window. The moon was a thin sliver, almost impossible to see. He rolled over and glanced at the clock on the table beside his bed. The clock read 2:26. He sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His father would be out on another one of his raids so it would be safe until about 5:00.

Draco pulled on a black T-shirt, and padded over to the balcony. The stone floor was frigid on his bare feet. He shivered and grabbed his black dragon-hide jacket and shoes.

Quietly he opened the door a crack and peered out into the hallway. _This is insane. What the hell am I doing? _His mind gave him no answers that made sense so he slipped out of his room and padded down the hall. _Stupid stone floors. My poor feet shall freeze and fall off. _He shivered and sighed with relief as he entered the main part of the manor. At least that part had carpet. The thick black rugs were soft under his feet as he slipped down the stairs, staying to the left and jumping over the middle three that squeaked and ran lightly across the entrance hall. Turning down the stairs to the kitchen. Going out the front door would be too risky. Who knew what sort of trap Lucious had concocted for people trying to get in or out. And Draco definitely did not want to trigger a trap set up by his father.

Draco skirted around the huge kitchen, walking down the hall and entered the house elves' quarters. He tiptoed through the room and pulled back a rather grotesque tapestry telling the story of some hero who was eaten by a dragon. Behind it stood a large statue of an extremely gorgeous woman whom Draco guessed to some relative of his. Behind that statue was freedom. _Actually no it's not. _Stated an annoying voice in his head. _First you have to get through the tunnel full of creepy bugs that are living proof that dinosaurs once roamed the Earth. And _then_ there are the dogs. Merlin, I hate those bloody dogs with a _passion!_ And _then_- Aaaah! I GET IT! _He yelled back at the voice and pushed through the wall.

Darkness enveloped him as he light his wand with a flick of his wrist and hurried down into the labyrinth of tunnels under the Malfoy manor.

He nearly peed himself when an unsuspecting rat twined around his ankles and he was momentarily caught in the clawed hands of some perverse root. His quick stride slowed to a mosey as the tunnel branched off into three equally dark and stagnant paths.

"Okay. Which one? I know this. Stupid tunnels. Ok. Breathe." He stood unmoving and waited. Finally a tiny wisp of a breeze tickled his skin and with a grin of triumph he took off down the far left tunnel. His head started to ache from the effort of running so far and his breath came in as huge gasps. The small pinprick of light at the end of the tunnel started to look like death and the faster and harder he ran the more he felt like he was about to die. Finally he collapsed beside the exit, gasping and coughing. The cold night air burned his lungs and he leaned against a nearby tree.

Draco sighed and rolled over; a strange twinging made him glance down at his left arm. In the full moonlight the Mark glowed eerily. A bloody scab had started to form over it. Draco grimaced at the sight. After years of torturing him to accept it his father had finally given up and gave Draco the Mark without his consent.

_I'd better get out of here. _Draco thought, struggling to his feet. He hadn't eaten since lunch and his stomach rolled with hunger. He limped down the path from the moss pile and peered around a huge wayward pine. The manor stood above him on the hill, staring at him disapprovingly. The windows seemed to be eyes watching him and the picture window on the main floor was like a mouth.

"Why did you leave? Well you're never coming back anyway! Where are you going to go?" It asked. Draco blinked, his vision fuzzed over and the talking house came in and out of focus. _You have really lost it now Draco. _Was his last thought before he fell backwards, sinking into the dark hole of unconsciousness.

Draco woke slowly; his whole body ached. He groaned and squinted in the darkness. _That's odd. _He thought, _I'm not outside…._ He trailed off as he realized where he was.

He swore fluently and tried to move his wrists. But of course he was tied tight. His father would not like him to escape that easily again. The rough plank beneath him chafed his back as he squirmed.

"Hello Draco." The shadows dissolved to reveal Lucious. Draco groaned inwardly. His father's face hardened as he glowered down at his son. "Now tell me, why were you outside, out cold in the compost heap? Instead of here?"

Draco was silent. He refused to speak to his father.

"Answer me you worthless brat." Lucious snarled. When Draco made no move to acknowledge his present he slowly turned the wheel on the rack. Draco grimaced. _Why of why did his father have to remake muggle torture systems. Because he's a twisted freak and enjoys killing people. _Replied his brain with perfect logic.

Draco gasped as he felt his body being torn in two different directions. His muscles protested and stretched. _Help! _His mind screamed as his arms burned and screamed in pain. He tried to send a physic message of distress then almost laughed at his pathetic-ness.

Lucious watched his son struggle with a smile of contempt on his lips.

"So?" He asked, his cruel eyes laughed mirthlessly at Draco's obvious pain.

"I went out for a nice moonlight stroll in the gardens. Mother's been bugging me to relax more these days." Draco smiled at his father.

"Right. Or was it that you were running away. You must be very weak to run from this." Lucious waved a hand around indicating the dungeon room that they were in.

"I think this is the reason I left." Draco replied wittily. Lucious growled. It was surprising how much he sounded like some odd wild animal.

"I meant the house you stupid prat. You leave a place where you have everything at your command _and_ you are in line to become part of the Dark Lord's inner circle. You ungrateful brat." Lucious glared down at him.

"You see, that could be another reason I left. I do not find that something to be grateful about." Draco replied sarcastically.

"Soon you will come to realize the immense power that comes with serving the Dark Lord. And the immense pain that comes with disobedience to His will." Lucious traced Draco's Mark with a cold finger. Seemingly oblivious to Draco's glare. "You have no idea what He can do. What power he has." Draco saw something flicker in his father's eyes. Like he was experiencing a painful memory.

"Is that why you're one of them? You didn't have the stomach to stand against him?" Draco taunted. Lucious grinned evilly.

"I have survived more than you know. Let's hope you survive just as much. Or better yet. Don't survive at all." He flicked his wand, sending the rack wheel turning yet another notch.

"Maybe you need a little more…encouragement" another turn of the wheel. "And then you won't be as quick to defy the Dark Lord" Draco's eyes hardened and he glared at his father's back as he exited the room.

Draco stared up at the ceiling. It was actually quite interesting. The moonlight from the tiny window cast gruesome shadows over the stained ceiling. The lines and cracks in the ceiling formed an odd assortment of things. He had already found a rabbit that had a huge tail that looked like it was on fire, a dinosaur with no head and some sort of bird.

Be was brought back to reality when the door opened. He cast the door a furtive look and seeing no one he frowned.

His eyes widened as a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Sir must be quiet." Squeaked a small voice. "You will be silent?" Asked the voice again. Draco turned his head to look at where the voice was coming from. And was greeted by two huge eyes staring at him from beside the rack table. He nodded as best he could and the hand was removed.

He felt the ropes around his wrists being cut and he gratefully sat up, rubbing his chafed wrists. The house elf, or what he presumed was a house elf (the squeaky voice and the huge eyes and ears were a dead give-away), was now slicing through the ropes around his ankles. Draco swung his legs over and slipped to the floor. His muscles felt slippery as if he had just taken a water shooter. He tried to remove his weight from the table but instantly fell back.

"Sir is very weak. Sit. Sit." Ordered the house elf, pushing Draco into a chair and handing him his wand. Draco nodded his thanks and frowned at the house elf.

"Do I know you?" he asked the house elf put a finger to his lips and shook his head.

"Sir mustn't talk. He must be quiet as quiet and follow me." Draco wasn't used to taking orders from a house elf. It was like he had woken up in a crazy alternate universe. But before he had time to argue the house elf was pulling him to his feet and practically dragging him to the door. Draco was amazed by the house elf's strength and was too weak himself to resist. He followed the elf through the slightly scorched door and down the hall. His mind still hadn't processed what was happening so he just followed as the elf opened a hidden door on a huge standing vase and entered. Draco stooped over and followed into the vase and through it into another tunnel behind it. He was starting to dislike tunnels. All they caused was trouble. He was amazed that this elf knew all about the tunnels under the manor and led him through them like an old pro.

"Why do you know your way around here?" He asked. Trying to make out the house elf in the gloom.

"I had to Sir, we use these tunnels to bring the master his things quickly." The house elf quipped, hurrying on up the tunnel. Draco stopped suddenly, causing the elf to pull on his arm painfully.

"So you work for my father." He glared at the house elf. Of course it all made sense. The elf was bringing him to his father so he could continue the torture in another part of the manor.

"No I don't work for the master. That was a long time ago before Harry Potter freed me." He yanked on Draco's arm ferociously and they started off again.

"Doby!" Draco exclaimed. "What the hell? Why are you here?"

"I am saving you." Doby answered as they exited the tunnel. Draco found himself in the forest the stood beside Eel lake. He breathed in the fresh air and sighed. It was good to be free. It was then that he noticed that Doby had disappeared.

"Doby!" He hissed, "this is not funny. Where are you?" Draco shuddered and peered into the dark forest. He saw nothing but a large white owl sitting in a tree. It hooted at him in a dignified way. Draco shivered again, the owl looked oddly familiar, rather like a long lost relative that had turned up unexpectedly. He turned away from the creepy owl and stared back up at the house.

"Hello Draco! Good to see you. How are you this fine night?" Draco jumped about a mile and whirled around to see Dumbledore, sitting in the tree where the owl had been sitting just moments before.

"BLOODY HELL! It's true. I really have gone insane. I'm still back in the dungeon. This is all a crazy hallucination. There was no house elf. My headmaster is not sitting there in a tree and just transformed from an owl. I'm just going insane. That's it." He was somewhat comforted by that thought and smiled dreamily at Dumbledore. "You're not real. But it's good to see you." Dumbledore jumped gracefully down from the tree and strode over to Draco. He peered at him, shrugged and then squatted down, peering intently at the forest floor.

"Ah ha!" He said triumphantly holding up a gray rock. To Draco it looked like any other rock that lay on the clearing's floor but to Dumbledore it was something else.

"Tonks!" he called. A rather small woman stepped out of the shadows, holding her wand up. Draco shrieked and fell backwards, scrambling away from the girl. It wasn't exactly the girl that had scared it. It was more the thing that was behind her.

"We-we-werewo-" His scream was cut short as a hand was clamped over his mouth for the second time that night.

"Albus, are you going to explain things to the poor kid or just scare him to death?" Asked the man that had covered Draco's mouth.

"I really don't know, Alastor. I am quite enjoying this." Dumbledore gave a rather goulish grin and motioned for Mad-eye to let him go. "Alastor I would appreciate it if you took over here. Wait until they come back and get Doby and Tonks back in there. Tonks make sure to get the disguise right and give the signal. Oh! And don't skimp on the drinks." He winked at the girl and she nodded then disappeared back into the trees, beckoning the huge werewolf to follow her.

"Oh Remus!" The werewolf turned back and grinned at Dumbledore. "Do try to be creepy."

"I'm a werewolf, Albus, that's what I do, _Creepy_." He grinned, a huge toothy grin, at Dumbledore and then bounded off after Tonks.

"Professor. What are you doing?" Draco managed to ask. Dumbledore smiled at him.

"That is not for you to know right now." He shooed the people away and then glanced at Draco.

"Coming?" He asked holding out the stone to Draco. Draco didn't have time to reply as they were hurled through the black hole between space and time.

They landed with a thud in a parking lot behind a muggle Super Mart. Draco quickly followed Dumbledore through a hole in the chain-link fence and into a tiny stand of trees. He found himself in a playground; the swings swung in the breeze and the chains creaked as they passed.

A small path from the park led them onto a deserted street. Draco was getting tired, as much as he hated to admit it. He had not gotten a wink of sleep due to the fact that his father had beaten the crap out of him non-stop. He almost ran into Dumbledore as he stopped in front of an empty lot.

He watched with curiosity as Dumbledore murmured a little chant.

A loud rumble made him jump five feet into the air. A house was materializing right in front of them. It was more of a mansion really. The houses beside it seemed to lean away from the massive place.

Draco followed Dumbledore silently up the steps and into the house. People rushed around. The whole thing was rather overwhelming. _This must be the rival base. _He thought stunned. From what he had "overheard" from his father was that there was only a small opposition against them.

Well when he got back he would have another reason to laugh at his pathetic father. He grinned maliciously at that thought and followed Dumbledore up the steps.


	5. Chapter 4: Tea Pancakes and Flying Doors

_**Chapter 4**_

**Tea, Pancakes and Flying Doors**

People milled around the darkened halls of Number 12 Grimwauld place. Draco waded through them, following Dumbledore and receiving curious looks. Of course everyone was wondering why the son of the second-in-command to Voldemort was waltzing down the halls without so much as a mean word. This was actually a puzzling thing for Draco. Why _wasn't_ there anyone bugging him?

"Profess-" He didn't finish because they were swept away in the current and were finally deposited inside a small cave-like sitting room. Draco stood awkwardly in the doorway as his headmaster talked to a man whose face was distorted from the shadows. Finally the man left and Dumbledore turned back to Draco, he surveyed him over the half-moon spectacles.

"Sit, sit." He indicated the over-stuffed burgundy armchair and Draco sat thankfully.

"Tea?" Dumbledore asked already conjuring up a china teapot and cups. He handed one to Draco and sat back. A white-blonde head peeked around the edge of the chair at him. He smiled at the small girl. She had an uncanny resemblance to his mother. A look of pure joy crossed her face when she saw the smile and she quickly climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck in a death-grip. Draco tensed and stared around frantically. He was definitely not used to having random kids hugging him. He caught Dumbledore laughing but he quickly stopped when he saw Draco looking at him and ignored Draco's obvious discomfort. Draco sighed and sipped his tea, which was an awkward feat because of the tiny arms that had his neck in a death grip.

The sounds of cheers came to their ears from the hall and the opening door. Evidently the people who had been left at the manor had succeeded in whatever mission they had. Dumbledore looked at the small girl.

"Why don't you go meet mummy and let us talk, Naomi" He said is more of an order then a question but Naomi nodded at him and slipped away, disappearing into the crowd.

"So, Draco, you can begin telling me your story." Dumbledore said looking pointedly at the tattoo on Draco's arm, he sat back in the chair as if settling for a long stay. Draco groaned inwardly and fiddled with his teacup, staring into it as if trying to find a way out. His mind tilted and turned, sloshing like the brown liquid in his cup. A burning sensation on his arm made him jump, and then the world tipped as if he was stuck on some sort of bizarre merry-go-round. His vision went fuzzy and he settled under the dark cloak, not even remembering hitting the floor or the faces that peered down at him. It was all lost to him as he sank deeper.

"Ginny! Up! Now!"

_Go away!_ Ginny thought, _I want to hibernate forever, with my fat and foot long fur, in my nice cozy cave._

"No mum" Came the distinguished voice of Fred; "She will never get up if you do that."

"Geese she's _your_ daughter and yet you do not know the fine arts of waking up a teenage girl." George gave a loud sigh.

"You ought to be ashamed." Fred's voice echoed through her den in the mountain.

"Yeah, sheese. Like this," George informed, " OLIVER WOOD IS HERE! HE WANTS TO SEE YOU!" There was a pause then,

"HE"S NAKED!" Bellowed Fred who was promptly flung backwards as the door flew open and a bright red blaze flew past.

There was another pause then she ran back upstairs, a look of sincere disappointment on her face, she slugged George in the stomach, who fell backwards into the dazed Fred. The door slammed and all was quiet.

Ginny fell back into bed, thoroughly disappointed, _Oliver Wood naked…. Now there's a sight I would pay to see. Oh no. Bad fantasies. GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! _She finally gave up trying to stem the flow of images and rolled off the bed, hitting her head on the bedside table.

"Ow! Stupid table. I'll teach you to hit me on the hea- Oh my! The fantasies stopped. Well that's a plus." She muttered, standing up and grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt. Then looking out the window to see the thunderclouds, she grabbed a Hogwarts sweatshirt and opened the door, hitting George who was helping Fred to his feet. They both fell in a heap down the stairs.

"Ow! Fred! That's my leg!"

"Ger'off of me George!"

Thump!

"George! That is not a chew toy!"

Ginny laughed and dashed down the stairs.

"That's the third time this week." George groaned as Ginny passed.

"The third?" She asked, "There was only two times. The time when you were singing and this one." Fred grinned.

"There was also the time when we snuck into your room to take pictures of your sleeping."

"Yeah, that was pretty funny. Remind me to show you the pictures some time- aaahh!" George cried as Ginny pushed them down the second flight of stairs.

"That's the fourth then. Wanna try for a fifth?" She asked innocently as she passed then on the way to the kitchen.

The wild mood from the stairs instantly dissipated as they entered the kitchen. The family sat around the table glum faces on all of them. Ginny raised her eyebrows then finally looked at the newspaper that sat in the center of the oak table. She gasped an unbelievably horrid scene dashed across the front page.

"My God! It feels like a bomb hit in here."

"Yeah; what family member died?" Joked George, levitating a pancake over to his plate. _Evidently they have not seen the paper. _Ginny thought _or...they saw it and are just stupid. Insensitive brats._ Five scowls were directed at the twins.

"What?" Asked Fred through a mouthful of pancake.

"There was an attack on the Ministry. And it wasn't a family member who died." Arthur stated, pointing at the newspaper. George and Fred stared at it looking horrified.

"Five dead. Workers at the Ministry. Their bodies hung from lamp posts." Fred read. "Aw. Gross!" Ginny shuddered; she had completely lost her appetite as the dark pictures wormed their way into her head.

"This is the sixth attack this week." Added Charlie seriously, "My squad is flying out to the spot where our mole says that they are going to strike next. We're leaving tomorrow."

"Flying?" Asked Arthur sharply, "That's dangerous, even at night. Or are you not implying that you'll be flying on brooms?" He narrowed his eyes at his eldest son.

"What? What is he talking about Charlie?" Demanded Molly.

"The dragons, well the ones that we've trained, can carry us. They are really quite nice." He added in an attempt to sooth his stricken mother.

"Dragons! Wow! That's perfect!" Exclaimed Fred. "Charlie can you bring us some- we'll talk later." He cut off when he noticed his mother's look.

"I have to leave too. We're investigating some curse about these powerful jewels and the sooner we crack it the better" Bill announced. Molly looked crestfallen at these announcements. _Haha! Her family is parting. She will not have everyone around here and I will once again have all the attention. Muahahahaha. SHUT UP YOU! _Ginny tuned out the voices,

"I s'pose we're leaving for the Order tonight anyway so they won't be missed." Ginny said attempting to break the silence that had fallen.

And it was then that their lovely breakfast was interrupted by the thunderous cacophony followed by the front door flying towards them.

Conscience seemed non-existent as Ginny floated in the darkness, waking on and off. Seeing only blurred forms and colours. Permanent fuzz seemed to cloud her mind.

The jolt of electric magic coursing through her body was a surprise and finally coaxed her (violently) back to the surface. Ginny slowly opened her eyes to see her mother peering anxiously down at her.

"Where am I?" Ginny asked. Her mouth was full of an unpleasant taste and it felt thick and sugary. Like syrup. _Syrup? Pancakes. Breakfast. FLYING DOORS! _

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED!" She yelled as her mind connected it all. Another wave of dizziness hit her as she bolted upright.

"You were hit by a door." Announced Fred entering Ginny's line of vision.

"It was quite heroic really." Added George thoughtfully, appearing by his brother's side. "You took the impact for that pot of flowers mom likes."

"Pity the Death Eaters got them after." Fred agreed solemnly.

"WHAT!" Shrieked Ginny as Molly glared at her wide-eyed innocent sons.

"I wanted to tell her a little less harshly." She said through gritted teeth. "She is not supposed to be stressed."

"OK. Well, a door hit me. The door flew off while I was eating breakfast. A breakfast that was tragic. Tragic because of the deaths. Oh yeah. It's all coming back to me." Ginny gasped. "But that doesn't answer my question. WHERE AM I?"

"Calm down. You're at the Order." Molly said soothingly. Straightening the blankets around her and pushing the boys away at the same time. _Funny how she can be so loving and yet at the same time kicking her sons out the door. _

"OK it's sleepy time for Ginny." Came the sweet voice of some nurse. Ginny's last memory before she fell asleep was of a tiny witch coming towards her with a wand.


End file.
